Heaven
by Nezumi Nanashi
Summary: Tai and Matt. An illegal substance and a bed. Enough said. Yamachi, YAOI, and very much a PWP. Oneshot.


I wrote 75% of this a couple years ago. I happened upon it in my computer documents tonight and decided to finish it. This is very plot-less and an excuse to write smut. So sue me. My writing is also very mediocre to say the least... yet I post anyway? (shrugs)

**WARNING: **Sex, drugs, naughty language, and gay stuff ahead. If you don't like that stuff, go somewhere else. Or you can read it and send me a review on how upsetting it was for you. whatever floats your boat. =)

_Matt's thoughts are italicized._

* * *

**Heaven**

Matt tossed a ball against the wall of his bedroom, quickly catching it in his hand.

_I'm soooo fucking bored_. _Where the hell is Tai anyway? He said he'd be here over an hour ago_.

Matt tossed the ball again.

_I wouldn't be so fucking bored if Sora hadn't cancelled our date. Not that I would get anywhere with her. Three fucking years, and I can't even get to third base._

He threw the ball again.

_Now I have to spend time with Tai. He's my best friend, but sometimes he can be such an idiot. I hope he doesn't drive me crazy tonight._

KNOCK. KNOCK.

_Finally. What took him so long_?

Matt opened his door, and looked at his long time friend, puzzeled. _What does he have that stupid grin on his face for_?

"Guess What!" Tai announced, rushing past Matt, nearly knocking him over.

"What?" Matt answered, not really caring what "what" was.

"You're going to love me! You will not believe what I have!"

"Dammit Tai, what the fuck is it already?" _He is so annoying sometimes_.

Tai reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bag. He held it up for Matt to observe.

"And that is?"

"Pot!" Tai exclaimed.

Matt's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Holy Shit! Are you serious? How in the hell did you get that shit?"

Tai placed the small baggy on the table, and started to root through his other pocket. "Well, My cousin hooked me up. I told him that I have never done it before, and he gave me some. Absolutely free." Tai pulled a small pipe from his pants, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Matt looked at the pipe nervously, "Shit. I've never done this before either. I don't even know how."

Tai opened the bag, "Don't worry. My cousin told me how. It's really easy." Tai took some out, and stuffed it in the pipe.

"All we have to do is hold the lighter by the pot, and inhale it directly into our lungs. Watch, I'll do it first." Tai placed the pipe in his mouth, and held the flame to the pot as he inhaled. He held the smoke in his lungs awhile before coughing, "See, it's simple." He coughed a few more times and handed the pipe over to Matt.

_Okay, I can do this. I was looking for something to do anyway._.. Matt imitated Tai's actions, struggling to keep the smoke in his lungs. Finally, he too coughed causing smoke to fly out his mouth and nose. "Shit! That sucked."

The two boys sat and stared at the pipe for a couple of minutes. Finally Matt said something, "Do you feel any different Tai?"

Tai shook his head, "No. I don't. Do you?"

Matt shook his head.

"Maybe we need to do it again." Tai picked up the pipe and lighter.

-----------------------------------------

Both boys laid on the floor staring up towards the ceiling. Every once in awhile, Matt would wave his hand in front of his face. _Hands are just so beautiful. I wish I had 6 hands._

"Hey Matt?" Tai muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about Space, and the Universe? It's so damn big. Do you think that it has, like, an ending point? Or do you think it just goes on forever?"

"I really don't know." Matt answered.

"It has to have an end point, right? Everything has an end. But there would have to be something beyond the end... And what if our universe is just a speck of dust in another universe? What if that Universe is a speck of dust in another? Just where and how does it end?"

_Wow... that's deep. I never realized just how fucking smart Tai is. He's a Goddamn genius. I've never thought about any of that shit_. Matt stood up and plopped his body on his bed. He rubbed his hands and face over the sheets. _Damn... they are so fucking soft_.

Tai crawled on the bed next to Matt. "Do you think that Earth might be some kind of alien science Experiment? Or like an alien's ant farm or something?"

"Mmmmm..." Matt rubbed the sheets some more. "Here... feel." Matt grabbed Tai's hand and rubbed it against the sheets.

"What am I feeling?" Tai asked, giggling.

Matt giggled too, "The sheets are really soft." Matt started to rub his arm up and down the brunettes arm, "You're soft too, Tai." _Tai's skin feels_

_incredible. I could touch him forever._

Tai shivered at Matt's touch, "Am I?"

Matt scooted closer to Tai and began touching his face and neck, "You're very soft. I just want to keep touching you." Matt could feel an erection beginning to form in his pants. _God, I'm getting horny_.

"Then go ahead," Tai whispered, "touch me wherever you want." He quickly removed his shirt, giving Matt more access to his flesh.

Matt swallowed hard, realizing where this was suddenly going. _He feels so good though..._ Matt placed his hand on Tai's chest. _I just__ want to touch him, there's no harm in that. Just touching._

Suddenly, Tai grabbed Matt's face and kissed him. It was a long deep kiss that Matt couldn't tear himself away from. _Shit...__ so good. I want to fuck him. I have to fuck him. I am going to fuck him._

Matt tore himself away from the kiss and readjusted his body to straddle Tai's hips. "I'm going to fuck you." He panted.

Tai smiled, "I know." He brought Matt's face back to his for another kiss.

_Oh shit... this is really happening. _The whole thing felt surreal to Matt as he lowered his mouth to start kissing Tai's neck. He ran his hands over Tai's nipples while savoring the taste of his neck. _Man, he even tastes good._ Enjoying the sounds of Tai's heavy breathing, he decided to let his lips venture to Tai's nipples.

"Unh.." Tai groaned when Matt made contact with the first nipple.

_Damn, that sounds so sexy. I want to hear more._ Matt licked, nipped and kiss Tai's nipples enjoying every grunt and groan coming out of Tai's mouth. _I want more._ Matt began moving his head lower. He placed his cheek on the bulge in Tai's pants and began rubbing his face against it.

"Oh God... Matt..." Tai panted.

Matt undid Tai's pants, and pulled them off as quick as possible. Then he removed his own, almost falling off the bed in his haste. He then observed the naked body before him. _He looks sexy too._ Matt wrapped his hand around Tai's erection and began to slowly stroke it.

"Uhhh...shit."

Not pleased with the friction from his hand, Matt decided to add some moisture. He lowered his head to Tai's hardness, wrapping his lips around the head.

Tai bucked his hips at Matt's face, trying to slip deeper into Matt's mouth.

"Stay still." Matt whispered, placing his hands on Tai's hips to steady him. He could hear the brown hair boy panting heavily as he slowly lowered his mouth on Tai's member. He teased, and licked loving the noises coming out of the other boys mouth.

_God, he sounds so sexy_. Matt removed his mouth from Tai.

Tai lowered his hand to his hardness in an attempt to finish what Matt didn't complete.

"No." Matt said, taking Tai's hand away, "not yet."

"Please Matt, I can't stand it anymore."

"Trust me." Matt said, "This will be better." Matt placed two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva.

"Spread your legs."

Tai's eyes grew wide, "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Matt smiled, "Yup."

To Matt's surprise, Tai smiled back, "Okay, I'm all yours." He opened his legs, granting Matt access.

_So fucking sexy_. Matt brought one finger to the opening, and slowly started to insert. Tai sucked in some air and tightened around his finger. "Relax Tai, relax." He started to stroke the finger in and out waiting for Tai to relax, before adding a second finger.

"Shit!" Tai shouted, his eyes were closed tight.

_I'm hurting him._ "Do you want me to stop, Tai?"

"No. I want this. Keep going."

Matt continued his ministrations, feeling relief when he finally heard Tai start to make sexy noises again. Good, he's enjoying this.

"Ju..just do it already!" Tai begged, writhing against Matt's fingers.

Matt was more than ready to oblige. He positioned himself at Tai's opening and slowly started to push himself in.

Tai sucked in his breath, squinting his eyes shut. Extreme pain apparent on his face.

_Shit. Should I stop?_ Matt paused unsure of what to do. He really wanted to dive right in, but he didn't want to hurt Tai either. And Tai was so damn tight. There was no way he'd be able to get all the way in...

"Dammit Yama! Don't make me say it again. Just do it already!" Tai wrapped his legs around Yamato waist, jerking the blonde forward and all the way in.

They both groaned in unison at the new sensation. _This feels so damn good. He's so damn tight._ Matt looked down at Tai, who now had tears streaming out the corners of his eyes. Matt ran the back of his hand across Tais tears, wiping them away. _Why does he want something that hurts so much?_

Tai cupped Matt's face with his hands, drawing their lips together again. Matt moaned in Tai's mouth as his concern for the brunettes pain began to slip, being replaced by the sensations around his arousal. He had to move or he'd go crazy. _I'm sorry__ Tai..._ Matt slowly began to move.

Tai was the one to moan in Matt's mouth this time. He encircled his arms around the blondes torso, forcing them closer together.

Encouraged, Matt released all caution to to the wind. He lowered his mouth to Tais neck suckling as he quickly thrust in and out of the brunettes body. He savored the taste of Tai, and relished the slight pain of Tais fingernails digging in his back. The harder the nails dug in his flesh, the harder he thrust in response. He was pretty sure he was in heaven at this moment, and didn't want the moment to ever end.

"Uhhh... Yama. I'm going to..." Tai's body tensed beneath Matt as his seed erupted between their bellies.

Tai's orgasm around Matt's erection was more than the blonde could handle. He thrust in as far as he could one final time, spilling his own seed withing the brunette. Panting, he collapsed onto Tai's sweaty, sticky body.

They lay there in silence for a long time, content just catching their breaths. Matt had never realized just how great sex was or could be. All he had ever known was his own hand and blue balls from Sora. _SORA! Holy shit! I just cheated on Sora! What the fuck was I thinking???_ Matt began to push his body off of Tai, but a strong embrace held him in place.

"Don't go yet," Tai whispered, "please."

Matt relaxed his body. It did feel good to be in Tai's arms. _I'll think about everything tomorrow. Right now, I'm staying in heaven._

**End.**

Well... you actually read the whole thing? Now go ahead and review it. I'll take any sort of review, bad or good. All are welcomed. =)


End file.
